


The Crowning of a King

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, F/M, Female Merlin, Genderfluid Merlin, Redeemed Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is a villain. Merlin is both a girl and boy. Uther tries to marry Arthur off by inviting all the eligible princesses. (All of them are OFCs.) Morgana comes back to Camelot. Morgana and Merlin and Arthur make Camelot into the kingdom Arthur was prophesied to rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowning of a King

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Merlin was born a woman, but lives in Camelot as a man. When Merlin is a woman, she uses feminine pronouns. When Merlin is a man, he uses masculine pronouns. So hopefully that isn't too confusing.

Merlin sighed at her invisible bonds. Modred was really one for the theatrics now. She was completely naked and all her spells changing her to a boy because Gaius’ assistant had to be male and then because so did Arthur’s manservant, had been reversed. The bonds were making using her power extremely painful and the extra spell rendering her mute made such transformations much more dangerous given the pain the bonds would cause. She crossed her ankles, having levered herself to the ground some time ago, after Modred had left from his last round of rants and pleas for her to join them. Morgana, lingering in the shadows, had looked more and more uncomfortable with each return and had barely looked at Merlin even in the first round. Merlin had no idea how long she had been missing, but surely long enough now that Arthur was out searching.

Morgana would let him take her home, she was almost certain. The other witch did not seem to be quite as comfortable with the shouting rants of Modred’s growingly masculine voice. He was starting to sound too like Uther, Merlin guessed, as she had immediately noticed the similarity. However, she suspected that since Modred had shooed Morgana out before stripping her of her clothing and spells that Morgana did not realize the sight that was awaiting her half-brother. Merlin crossed her arms over her breasts, her lips pursing in annoyance. Gwaine was never going to get over this, she was certain.

Soon enough, Arthur burst into the cave she was chained to and turned a few shades of a brilliant scarlet and coughed, averting his eyes as he nearly fell over from his sudden stop. Gwaine ran into his back in surprise and Arthur stumbled forward, glaring at him. Gwaine grinned at Merlin, who looked crosser than ever.

“Gods, Merlin, you really are a girl, aren’t you?” he chuckled. Arthur smacked the idiot across the chest with the blunt side of his sword, getting a satisfying “Oomph!” for his pains.

“Merlin, what’s happened?” Arthur asked, the rest of the knights following him silently to her side. He draped his cloak over her and Merlin sighed, soundlessly, knocking her chains against the wall of the cave so they clanked. Arthur nodded, still looking concerned at her lack of words, following the invisible chains with his fingers to their latches and searching for a way to open it. Gwaine quietly knelt at her feet and she uncrossed them so he could slam the rock in his hands on the chains and break them. He did and they broke in the middle, so she could walk. Arthur found the other latch and the bonds all fell off with clanks and thuds. Merlin slowly stood, taking Gwaine’s proffered shirt and pulling it on under Arthur’s cloak. Gwaine swung her into his arms, Arthur guarding them with his sword out as they and the rest of the knights ran out into the night. Merlin started, wondering how much time, exactly, had passed in that cave. Gwaine let her fall to her bare feet and Arthur grasped her hand, tugging her along as he always did. Except this time, she was in her proper body, and he was holding her hand and not her wrist. It felt much more intimate. Finally, they reached the camp, where even Uther was waiting. Merlin gently tugged her hand from Arthur’s. He stepped closer and took her hand again, giving her a look that quelled her arguments as he dragged her up to where Gaius and Uther were conferring. Gaius turned and started at seeing her.

“Merlin!” he gathered her into his arms before realizing she was in her proper body and gasping, “What happened?” Uther’s eyes were narrowed as she opened her mouth and shut it again. Then she tapped her throat. Gaius gasped. She stuck her tongue out, knowing what he feared.

“Has someone spelled you silent then?” Uther asked, picking up on the meaning of the exchange. Merlin nodded. Arthur looked thunderous as he took her hand again, seemingly absently rubbing circles with his thumb.

“Who was it?” Gaius asked, “Did you know them?” Merlin nodded, looking down at the ground. She sighed, steeling herself as she motioned for something to write with. Gaius handed her a parchment from somewhere and a piece of charcoal. Quills did not go on searches. Arthur put the hand that had been holding hers on her lower back, as though terrified that she would disappear if he was not touching her. Merlin slowly scrawled on the paper that it had been Morgana and Mordred, with no sign of any other sorcerers.

“Were there others, then?” Uther asked after reading the parchment. Merlin took it back.

“I heard too many footsteps above me to have belonged only to two people, but it may have been a trick to keep me from trying to escape,” she wrote.

“What did they want?” Gaius asked while Uther pondered whether it was worth storming the castle she had been trapped under.

“Me to join them,” Merlin mouthed to him. Gaius nodded.

“Sire, I think Merlin has had a trying enough day. Perhaps it would be best to let him wash and find some clean clothing?”

“Oh, yes,” Uther nodded, “How did you become a girl?” He handed her the parchment and charcoal again.

“The sorcerer performed quite a bit of magic during my imprisonment. I noticed that I was no longer myself after the last time he left.” Uther merely nodded again, waving his hand in dismissal. Merlin turned and left, ignoring Arthur’s hand following her.

“Arthur, find your servant some proper clothing. She’s obscene at the moment,” Uther muttered. Arthur bowed before hurrying to catch up to Merlin.

“Merlin, you get out of my sight again and I will kill you myself,” he muttered, before calling out, “Gwaine, you found anything for Merlin to wear?” Gwaine looked up with a grin, holding up some of Arthur’s extra things.

“Will these suffice, princess?” he chuckled, “Or do you want me to go through Leon’s things for a dress?” Everyone was aware of Leon’s fetish for frottage in women’s clothing and ignored Leon’s angry protestations at Gwaine’s words. Arthur glared at Gwaine.

“Merlin, despite to all evidence to the contrary, is male and will wear pants,” he snarled, his hand resting gently on her back still. Merlin rolled her eyes, taking the clothing from Gwaine and carefully dressing under Arthur’s cloak before handing Gwaine back his shirt. He took a deep inhale of it before putting it on, still grinning insolently at Arthur.

“Still warm,” he murmured, almost moaning the words. Arthur raised a fist and Merlin grabbed it, shaking her head.

“No fighting over me, you prat,” she mouthed to him.

“I’m not a prat, you idiot,” he grumbled back, settling for a seething glare at Gwaine. Elyan chuckled softly.

“Gwen is not going to like this development,” he muttered, nudging Percival, who shook his head in agreement. Merlin rolled her eyes, sitting down between Gwaine and Arthur at the knight’s fire. Arthur had his arm draped over Merlin’s shoulders, as they chatted over her head. She leaned her head on Arthur’s shoulder, falling asleep to the quiet sound of their voices.

“Merlin,” Morgana’s sweet tone, remorseful and hesitant startled Merlin as she realized she was having a vision. It was not a dream, nor a prophecy of the yet-to-come, but merely a vision of Morgana appearing to her through the bond of their similar in origin, if not in use and power, magic.

“Morgana,” she heard her own voice, higher than it had been in years, and softer, “I am sorry about the hemlock, my dear. It was the only way.”

“I know,” Morgana nodded, cutting her off, “Morgause would not have let me die, and we both knew it. I have long since forgiven you for that. I suppose everyone assumes the girl body is part of Mordred’s spells?”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded, scoffing a chuckle, “I’ll fix it once we get back. Gaius will miraculously find a cure. Modred is still such a child. I wish he had been better kept from these things. There is so much that children do not understand.”

“He is becoming so embittered,” Morgana ducked her head, “Like I was for so long. I’ve noticed…” she paused before gathering up her courage and looking into Merlin’s eyes, “He sounds so like Uther. That’s what you meant when you said choosing magic did not mean choosing hatred, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Merlin reached for the other girl’s hand, “I hoped it would soon come to you what I meant. Hatred brings only destruction. It is through love that healing is wrought. Camelot needs to be healed.”

“I am sorry for all Modred put you through,” Morgana sighed, “I will try to stop him, but I fear his power already exceeds my own. I think he is beyond reaching through words.”  
“They often are,” Merlin squeezed her hand, “It makes my destiny so much harder, but nothing good ever comes easily.”

“No,” Morgana smiled weakly at her, “Nothing good ever comes easily.” Merlin smiled back. “I must go,” Morgana whispered, “I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, Merlin. You who were my friend, I have betrayed time and time again.”

“I have long since forgiven you,” Merlin smiled, “We are sisters in magic and should not turn against one another.” Morgana beamed at her.

“Thank you.” She disappeared and Merlin was staring, once again, at the knights around a dying campfire. No one seemed to have noticed her vision, except Lancelot, perhaps, who was eyeing her suspiciously. He had likely seen her eyes glowing golden and was wondering what magic she was performing. His ban from Camelot must have been revoked again, Merlin mused. Uther was fickle that way. Some days he ordered the hounds to chase Lancelot from the kingdom and others he allowed Lancelot to ride with the knights.

It was strange, but after her releasing him from Morgana’s spell, and truly bringing back Lancelot, Arthur had forgiven both Lance and Gwen. He had merely cancelled the wedding, much to Uther’s relief, who had been parading a sea of eligible young women before his son when Merlin had been kidnapped by some of Morgana’s muscle. She wondered absently how they had explained the mass exodus over a servant to all those young women’s fathers. Uther no longer argued with Arthur over his treatment of her as a favored advisor instead of a mere manservant, but his pride would usually prevent him from saying so.

They all slowly fell asleep, lounging around the fire. With the morning light, they were all saddled and heading back toward Camelot. Arthur had Merlin cradled in his arms between him and his horse’s head as they ran from the sorcerer’s castle. Apparently Uther was more concerned about his son’s head than that of the sorcerer who had stolen a mere servant. Merlin was largely unsurprised by that. Uther had been obsessed with finding Arthur a suitable wife so he could start making heirs and spares and beautiful princesses to sell for peace. Merlin snuggled in closer to Arthur, who was murmuring soft threats in her ear about leaving her to rot if she got herself kidnapped again.

“You wouldn’t,” Merlin mouthed up at him. He just grinned, reading her expression more than her words.

“You’re the worst manservant in history,” Arthur retorted, “You deserve to rot for a few days.” Merlin shook her head, knowing he was joking. Gwaine interjected with a laugh.

“Merlin is the best manservant in history, putting up with you, Princess,” Gwaine retorted, “Besides, he’s a girl now, so no rotting for Merlin. We should find her a dress. Show off your new maidservant.” Arthur glared at his knight.

“Merlin is a man,” he snarled, “And Gaius is going to find a cure for this spell and set it right. No one is mocking Merlin for his traumatizing ordeal at the hands of a crazed sorcerer.” Merlin smiled from her cradled position against his chest, burying her face in his cloak. Gwaine chuckled.

“Yeah, because you would really be carrying Merlin like that if you thought he was still a man,” Elyan added.

“Oh, lay off,” Lancelot inserted, “Merlin’s had a long day and Arthur has the strongest horse. We would all be cradling Merlin like that if he was riding with us.”

“True,” Gwaine grinned, “I’d swear off drinking to get Merlin curled up with me like that.”

“Not what I meant!” Lance retorted, shooting a glare at Gwaine, who merely grinned back.

“I know,” he nodded, “But it’s what I meant.”

“You would not swear off drinking,” Merlin signed over to Gwaine, giving him a look. Gwaine merely grinned. His now dead cousin had been mute and he knew all the signs like the back of his hands from being raised only a few houses from her.

“I would so,” he retorted, “For the evening, at least.” Merlin rolled her eyes, burying her head again. Arthur smiled at her, tightening his grip as his horse jumped a fallen branch in their path. The rest of the trip back to Camelot passed in similar fashion. Merlin was shocked to see that she had been only a day’s ride from Camelot as they stopped in the courtyard. Gwen was running to meet them as Lance swung quickly off his horse and turned to take Merlin from Arthur. Merlin clung to the familiar knight as Arthur dismounted and Lance detangled himself from her grasp, handing her back to Arthur. He swung her into his arms, carrying her inside.

“Merlin?” Gwen sounded shocked, “Where’s Merlin and who does Arthur have?” She was following them.

“That’s Merlin,” Lance replied evenly, “Found the wrong end of a sorcerer’s wrath this time.”

“Oh!” Gwen hurried to catch up to them, “Merlin, are you alright?” She was trying to peer around Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Merlin is fine,” he snapped, “Now, if you don’t mind…” he tried to speed up and Gwen took the hint, slowing to a stop behind them. Lance had a comforting arm around her, Merlin saw as Arthur turned a corner. She tried to smile at Gwen, who was staring in sad shock at Arthur’s back. Merlin hid her face as Gwen disappeared, trying not to feel guilty for Gwen’s continued mourning for the relationship she and Arthur had had. Gwen still loved Arthur. Lance still loved Gwen, but neither would do anything about it anymore. Lance felt guilty for his actions, even though he had been thoroughly manipulated by Morgana and not himself at all. Gwen felt like she had betrayed Arthur, though the bracelet intended to make her stray had only freed her from the grasp of Arthur’s unintended influence. The magic still in him from his birth swayed others around him to please him, and the women he wanted had a habit of wanting him back.

As the guards opened the door to Arthur’s chambers, Merlin looked up in surprise. Arthur merely gave her a silencing look and she settled back into his arms as he walked in and kicked the door closed behind them before setting her gently on the bed.

“What happened, Merlin?” Arthur asked, looking over his shoulder to see that the door was firmly closed. It was. He met her eyes again.

“Modred and Morgana,” Merlin replied silently, begging him for something. She did not know what she wanted, maybe a simple hug. He had yet to let go of her for more than a moment since they had been reunited, but it was not the comfort she needed. Now they were alone and Arthur just wanted to interrogate her.

“You really can’t speak, can you?” Arthur gasped. Merlin shook her head. He quickly grabbed a parchment and quill from his desk. “What happens if you break that spell?”

“Camelot will experience earthquakes and tornados,” Merlin wrote, “But I can fix the ones that put me in this woman’s body.” It was no secret between her and Arthur that this was her true form, but they had never spoken of it, nor had he seen her in it before. Arthur was more observant than many gave him credit for, and had not needed to see it to know. The only acknowledgment Arthur made was his fierce protection of her that everyone blamed on their supposed relations. He also, at least, subconsciously knew of her powers, Merlin knew, because they had a few conversations that only made sense in that context. Including this one, as Arthur was musing over how to fix the speech spell without bringing destruction on his castle. He was not wondering how a mere manservant was going to reverse the enchantments of two sorcerers.

“Well, you’ll have to suffer the rest of the day like this so everyone believes Gaius found a cure, but you’ll be you again in time for the feast tomorrow,” Arthur paused, “Father’s brought another round of princesses for me to choose from. I wish he would just leave it alone. I’m still mourning Gwen.”

“I know,” Merlin tried to say, putting her hand on his shoulder. Her sympathetic half smile must have conveyed her meaning anyway, as Arthur covered her hand with his and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I am so sorry they subjected you to this. Gwaine is never going to let this go,” Arthur sighed heavily. “I don’t know why Father insisted on bringing half the castle, like we were going on a hunting trip. I could have just had a few men.”

“He’s worried about what it looks like to the fathers of those princesses he wants you to marry,” Merlin answered, “He wanted to be able to say it was just a hunting trip.” Arthur heard her in his mind, but did not comment on that.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “Would it be so terrible to go rescue a servant and be thought noble and courageous?” Merlin nodded solemnly, her eyes twinkling with laughter. Arthur grinned back at her. “Idiot,” he whispered with a laugh. Merlin stuck her tongue out back.

“You’re a royal arse,” she retorted in silence. Arthur merely chuckled.

“Yes, and my royal arse needs a bath,” Arthur replied haughtily, “Go fetch me some bathwater, Merlin.” Merlin stood with a huff of air and stomped away. Arthur caught her by the wrist and turned her back towards him. “This time, don’t get kidnapped.” Merlin nodded with a sheepish smile.

“I promise,” she mouthed back, turning to leave. Arthur dropped her arm and let her go.

“And take a guard with you!” he called as she opened the door, “Can’t go dashing after you again and miss the feast tomorrow.” His voice sounded almost wistful at the idea. The guards heard him and one followed her as she descended into the servants’ quarters and got bathwater for the prince. With the guard, she was able to recruit enough servants that all the water was carted in one trip, and was almost scalding. The other servants dumped their loads in carefully before quickly bowing and taking their leave. The guard retreated back outside and Arthur spread his arms. Merlin sighed heavily at him as she undid the cuffs on his sleeves. He turned and she undid the lacing on his shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving him in just his breaches. Arthur busied himself with those as she checked the water’s temperature, adjusted it with a golden glow of her eyes and found his soaps. Arthur stepped into the tub at her nod and sighed happily at the water.

“Perfect, as always,” he moaned, stretching in the liquid warmth. Merlin rolled her eyes, gathering his dirty clothing into a pile. It stunk. Likely he had not changed since whenever he had left to rescue her. “Merlin…” he groaned her name. Merlin turned to face him, a question in her raised eyebrow. Arthur merely grinned sleepily at her. “I can’t reach my back.” Merlin sighed again, fetching the washcloth and dousing it with water before pouring soap on it.

Arthur was smiling at her from half-closed lids, lounging against the edge of the tub. Merlin stifled a groan of her own. He was quite enjoying this, she knew as she knelt beside him and ran the cloth over his chest. Arthur shook his head, closing his eyes. She pressed harder, rubbing circles over his chest and her eyes glowing gold with keeping the water clear of the dirt sloughing off him in waves. Arthur’s chest arched into her touch, as her hand slipped under the water line, getting his lower abdomen. He growled softly, his eyes opening to reveal full blown pupils. Merlin glanced demurely down, knowing full well it would not help his predicament in the slightest. Arthur groaned, grabbing her wrist and dragging her forward, towards him. The sound of the door opening startled both of them apart. Arthur threw her backwards as though scalded and Merlin stumbled, falling on her back at Uther’s feet.

“I am sorry to have interrupted anything,” Uther’s voice was cold as ice, “However, I wanted to discuss your temporary replacement until Merlin can be fixed. Some of the princesses are expected today or have already arrived for the feast tomorrow and this will look more than a little indecent.” Merlin had scrambled to her feet while he was talking and pulled one of Arthur’s chairs over for Uther to sink into. He did. Arthur looked like a cornered mouse, his previously predatory calm completely dispelled by his father’s sudden entrance.

“Uh,” Arthur cleared his throat, “I’m sure Gaius can have this fixed by morning. However, I presume you have other arrangements?”

“Well, Gaius is a physician, not a sorcerer,” Uther replied, “It could take weeks to find the remedy. So you need a new manservant until such time as Merlin is himself again.” Arthur’s jaw tightened.

“Merlin will be fine in the morning,” was his only reply. Uther sighed and stood, walking away.

“George will be here in the morning,” Uther replied. Arthur glared at his father’s retreating back. Merlin slowly dragged the chair back to the table.

“What was the point of making all that racket?” Arthur muttered, giving Merlin a pointed look. Merlin pointed at the open door his father had left through, crossing to it and closing it. She made certain to latch it this time. While his father was free to come and go as he pleased, anyone else walking in on Arthur in his bath would not be nearly so well tolerated.  
Merlin returned to Arthur’s side, swirling a finger through his bathwater, which was growing tepid, and warming it again with a golden glow in her eyes. Arthur grinned at her, grabbing her wrist again and pressing an open kiss to her palm. Merlin shook her head, frowning, pulling her hand back again. Arthur’s eyes shuttered closed, his expression clouding as he snatched the cloth from her and began rubbing vigorously at his chest. Merlin placed a placating hand over his, stilling his movements. Arthur sighed, allowing her to take the cloth and gently scrub the dirt and sweat off him. They moved without speaking, Arthur offering a new area for her to clean every time she finished with one. Merlin paused over his hips and Arthur took the cloth from her with a sheepish smile. Merlin averted her eyes, looking for the soap for his hair and quickly finding it. Arthur had dropped the used cloth beside the tub, and Merlin knelt at his side again. A glow of her eyes and a stream of water rose from the tub, drenching his hair and running down his face and neck. Arthur spluttered a little, glaring at her as he brushed the water from his face. Merlin merely smiled at him and worked the soap pooled in her hands through his dark blond locks. Arthur moaned softly as her nimble fingers worked through the tangles in his hair. He nuzzled into her touch, and Merlin kept massaging her fingers over his scalp long after the tangles were gone and the soap was thoroughly worked through his hair. Finally, she could put off rinsing his hair no longer and did so. Arthur spluttered and choked at her in protest, but stepped into the towel she had warmed for him without further protest, drying himself as Merlin fetched his clothes from the wardrobe.

Arthur stood quietly as Merlin helped him into his clean clothing, tightening laces and fastening cuffs, straightening the wrinkles. Merlin took a step back and nodded, brushing his hair into place with a practiced flick of her wrist. Arthur caught her hand and pulled her close again with hungry eyes. Merlin gently wrenched her hand from his and stepped back, shaking her head.

“Merlin,” Arthur whined. But, with a firm set to her lips, Merlin shook her head again. She had not yet succumbed to Arthur’s begging and pleading in four long years of serving him, and she had no intentions of doing so any time soon. She was his destined guardian, not his bedfellow. Besides, he would have an apoplexy if she were to fall pregnant or, worse, in love with him because of it. She shook her head again and crossed to the door, unlatching it and leaving. Arthur stood in the center of the room where she had left him for a long moment before stalking off to the throne room to meet with his father and the princesses. George took over the rest of Merlin’s chores that day while Arthur avoided his room, Gaius glared at Merlin for not reversing the spell on her voice and Merlin rested, slowly replacing the spells that turned her into a man.

The next morning, Merlin stumbled into Arthur’s chambers, adjusting his necktie, to find George standing by Arthur’s bedside. Arthur looked up at the intrusion, grinning at seeing his familiar manservant.

“Thank you, George, but I told you your assistance would not be needed,” Arthur shooed the other servant out. George went with a silent glare at Merlin. Merlin chuckled silently, walking over to Arthur and removing the remnants of George’s attempt to give Arthur breakfast in bed. Arthur nodded at him in thanks and swung out of bed, cuffing him gently on the back of his head for his tardiness. Merlin pouted at Arthur, annoyed at the hit, gentle though it was. Arthur merely scoffed, tucking into his breakfast. Merlin pulled out some clothes for Arthur, before pausing.

“Arthur,” he tried to speak before cursing himself and crossing back to where the prince could see his mouth.

“What?” Arthur asked, his tone short.

“Did you want to do some training this morning or has your Father filled your whole day with princesses? Your Father would have a fit if I dressed you in training clothes to meet those precious princesses.” Arthur heard the words in his head again, but ignored that small detail, cocking his head to the side as he considered.

“I have to meet princesses at noon, over the noon meal,” he replied, “But I think that gives me a few hours to train before then. So have my things ready for when we return, but I want training clothes.” Merlin nodded, throwing his training clothes over on the bed, while carefully setting out more formal attire. Uther strode in, starting at Merlin’s familiar male form picking out his son’s clothing.

“Well, I’m glad that’s all sorted then,” Uther nodded, mentally dismissing Merlin, “Arthur, I would prefer if you did not go to training this morning. We don’t want to send the young ladies into swoons and palpitations as they are wont to do around men exercising. Besides, I need you to be punctual to impress their fathers.” Merlin and Arthur shared a look over Uther’s shoulder.

“Of course, Father,” Arthur concurred, “Did you have any suggestions for how I ought to spend my morning?”

“You can join me in council if you’re so pressed to find something productive to do,” Uther replied curtly, turning on his heel and leaving.

“Well, that went well,” Arthur scoffed, “I’ve lost my appetite, help me dress.” Merlin wisely held his tongue, merely bringing the formal attire over to his master and helping the prince dress. Arthur strode out of the room, motioning for Merlin to follow. Merlin quickly banished the forgotten meal with a golden glow of his eyes and hurried out after the prince. They sat in council all morning, Arthur obviously paying little attention to the topic at hand, Merlin standing at attention just behind his chair. The noon meal passed much the same, with Arthur paying scant more attention to the ladies gathered around the table, Merlin silently refilling his wine glass as it emptied. Arthur placed a hand over his glass without looking to see Merlin reaching for the empty goblet after the third refill had gone.

“Water, milord?” Merlin murmured in his ear. Arthur nodded curtly, moving his hand. The princess seated to Arthur’s right, on the side Merlin was on, gave Merlin a look of confusion out of the corner of her eye as Merlin poured water from a pitcher that suddenly appeared in his other hand, his face down to hide the golden glow of his eyes. Uther was busy with the fathers at his end of the table and no one was paying him any attention. The rest of the girls were gossiping about the others, and Arthur was answering any direct questions they posed him.

“Shall we have dancing tonight?” one of the girls suggested to another by her side. The idea was quickly taken up by all the princesses. The knights could partner the other girls and everyone would get to dance with the prince. As Uther and the other fathers heard, they nodded their approval, ignoring Arthur’s tense jaw and shuttered expression. Merlin knew Arthur had no desire for dancing with the squealing schoolgirl princesses, but he had no authority and no desire to mention anything to Uther unless pressed.

Arthur was forced to take tea with the princesses and his father had berated him for not being more forward at lunch, so Arthur had turned on the charm. Merlin and Gwen, as well as a few other servants were lurking in the corners of the room, darting out to grab fallen treats and crockery. Arthur’s saucer tipped as he gesticulated and Merlin darted forward to catch the tea cup as Arthur’s hand snaked out to grab it. Merlin caught the cup and Arthur caught his wrist. There was a moment of tense silence as Merlin offered the cup back to Arthur, who was checking to see Merlin was not scalded. Arthur let go and the princesses stayed silent as Merlin bowed back to the corner.

Arthur rolled his eyes, murmuring, “Idiot.” Merlin stifled his pleased smile. “I’m sorry, ladies,” Arthur smirked at the princesses surrounding him, “My manservant is completely incompetent.” Merlin just shook his head. Gwen set a comforting hand on his forearm, murmuring protestations. Merlin just smiled reassuringly back at her. The rest of tea was uneventful. Most of the princesses were quite taken with Arthur’s charm and were swooning at his feet. Supper was equally quiet until the dancing began.

“Son, won’t you start the dancing?” Uther smiled blandly at Arthur. Arthur smiled back. Merlin automatically started backwards. Arthur had a plan.

“Yes,” Arthur stood, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to beg your indulgence. My idiot of a manservant made a bet with his captors about how long it would take me to rescue him. Given his complete lack of intelligence, he said I could find him within two days from the time he disappeared. I took four days, so we have to dance the first dance together.” Gwaine was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Merlin was staring in shock at Arthur. Uther looked murderous.

“You will do no such thing,” he hissed under his breath. Merlin was equally horrified. Arthur just grinned cheekily at Merlin.

“Come on, Merlin,” he teased, “Don’t be such a girl. This is your fault anyway.” Merlin shook his head. Arthur grabbed his wrist, took the pitcher from his other hand, setting it on the table and dragged him into the center floor. Everyone was staring in shock, whispering to their neighbors. The knights were grinning as Arthur forced Merlin into a waltz hold and nodded to cue the music. The startled musicians began slowly playing as Arthur slowly led Merlin through some basic steps. Merlin forced himself to breathe, following Arthur’s lead.

“What are you doing?” Merlin demanded, in Arthur’s head. Arthur merely smiled blandly.

“I’m punishing you for not being harder to find and forcing me to miss this feast,” he growled in Merlin’s ear.

“I’m sorry Morgana hasn’t moved farther from Camelot,” Merlin tried to snarl back before recalling that he could not speak.

“Yes, it is entirely your fault,” Arthur agreed, forcing Merlin to spin. Merlin openly glared at Arthur as Arthur took hold of him again, “And that’s what that was for.”

“I hate you,” Merlin replied, still silent. Arthur scoffed, ignoring the words as the song drew to a close and Merlin bowed. Arthur barely inclined his head as Merlin turned and stalked back to the side of the room, only to be caught by Gwaine.

“If you don’t mind, princess?” he chuckled, dragging Merlin back onto the dance floor.

“Not at all,” Arthur grinned sadistically at Merlin. He turned and asked one of the pretty blondes to dance. Merlin was forced to dance with Gwaine, and Percival, and Elyan, before Lancelot ordered them to stop and gave Merlin opportunity to slip into the shadows and hide. Arthur had partners passed to him, dancing with each girl for at least one song. He seemed to enjoy some of them, Merlin noticed from the safety of the shadows. He tried not to think too much about why that bothered him. He was a man. Arthur was a man. They were merely friends from forging a bond by fighting at each other’s side. They were brothers. A small voice in his mind, sounding mysteriously like his mother, asked why it had not felt like dancing with Will, if they were merely brothers. The night drew to a close and Arthur was staggering. Merlin silently grabbed the prince’s torso and propped him up with his body. He bowed to the princess, who was also giggling drunkenly, and forced Arthur to walk to the door. Uther nodded at Merlin as they staggered past.  
“Thank you,” he murmured, one eye still on rounding up the rest of the tipsy and drunken revelers. Arthur sagged onto Merlin as they exited the large dining hall.  
“Thank you for not mentioning my lie, Merlin,” Arthur murmured in his ear, stumbling along beside him.

“It was nothing,” Merlin replied. Arthur heard the words, though Merlin’s mouth had not moved. Arthur glanced up and saw the golden glow receding from Merlin’s eyes.  
“Be careful with that,” he urged, sounding suddenly sober and worried, “I may be able to rescue you from Morgana, but my Father is another matter entirely.” Merlin patted the prince’s shoulder in comfort, still half-dragging him down the corridor. The guards opened the door to Arthur’s chambers and Merlin turned sideways, dragging the prince inside.

“Need any help dragging him into bed?” one of the guards asked. Merlin shook his head, knowing Arthur was feigning drunker than he was. He had barely refilled his wine glass at all. They nodded, closing the door. Arthur straightened, smiling down at his servant. Merlin crossed his arms, glaring at him. Arthur tugged him closer. Merlin looked up at Arthur, scowling, shaking his head.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur groaned softly, trying to get closer still. Merlin took a decided step back, still firmly shaking his head. Arthur moaned his name again, pulling him back. Merlin glared at him, feeling the pull of Arthur’s unconscious magic. Arthur pulled Merlin’s head to his and covered his lips with his own. Merlin struggled back, against the sway pulling him towards the prince. The sound of the door opening made Arthur look up and changed his focus to the door. Merlin gave him an open slap across his face before backing up and turning to see who he had to deal with. It was an open-mouthed Gwaine.

“Gods,” Gwaine muttered, “I never thought you two really…” Then he caught sight of Merlin’s outraged expression and the reddening mark on Arthur’s cheek. “Arthur! What did you do to Merlin?”

“Why did I have to have done something?” Arthur muttered. Merlin darted over to hide behind Gwaine and Arthur thought he had left. Arthur turned to slam his fist into his bedpost and the canopy over his bed collapsed. “Merlin!” Merlin peeked back around Gwaine, who was gaping at Arthur.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Gwaine demanded.

“Fix this,” Arthur growled, pointing at his ruined bed. Merlin gaped at him. “Gwaine isn’t going to tell, now fix the damn bed. Then both of you get out.” Merlin nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin spoke, his words filling the room. His eyes were glowing gold. Arthur just turned away, walking towards the window. Merlin raised his hand and the bed was back to rights.

“I didn’t know that the princess knew,” Gwaine sounded shocked, “Arthur… How long have you known?”

“Get out...” Arthur growled again. Gwaine let Merlin drag him out of the room and stood before the door for a long moment, staring between Arthur’s open door and Merlin’s retreating back.

Gaius said nothing about Merlin stomping into his room, slamming the door and staying inside until morning. Arthur was still asleep when Merlin entered, dropping breakfast on the table and throwing open the curtains. Arthur groaned, burying his head in the pillow.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!” Merlin grinned at Arthur’s sleeping form. They had perfected ignoring everything of importance for so long that he did not even think to be awkward about Arthur’s aborted kiss the night before. Arthur threw a pillow in his general direction. Merlin caught it out of the air, tossing it back at Arthur, shaking his head.

“Mmph!” Arthur protested as the pillow caught his head, glaring up at Merlin. Merlin just grinned back.

“Rise and shine, Arthur,” he chuckled. Arthur grumbled, but allowed his feet to swing off the edge of the bed and hit the floor.

“Floor’s cold,” Arthur grumbled, glaring at Merlin. A quick glow of his eyes and the floor and air warmed. Arthur nodded curtly, still grumpy from being woken. Merlin ignored it, getting out more formal riding attire. Arthur scowled, but did not protest. His father wanted him to take a couple of the princesses riding before lunch. Merlin lounged against the table as Arthur ate. Arthur stared lazily up at Merlin, a latent hunger still in his eyes. Merlin watched Arthur back through hooded eyes.

“Amber is the buxom blonde,” Merlin helpfully supplied, “Lavender is the brunette and Serena is the Morgana look-alike. The blonde that looks like a child is Accalia.”

“You know, I am capable of remembering those names by myself,” Arthur muttered. Merlin just nodded quietly. Arthur sighed, pushing his plate away. “I’m done.” Merlin nodded. Arthur stood, walking towards the pile of clothing and his changing screen. Arthur pulled off his nightshirt, handing it to Merlin, who replaced it with Arthur’s breeches. Arthur laced up the front and walked back out from behind the screen, his hands reaching above his head. Merlin dropped the shirt over his head, pulling it so it sat properly. Arthur lowered his arms, holding his wrists out for Merlin to fasten the cuffs. Uther walked in as Merlin stepped closer and was tying the laces closed at Arthur’s throat. Arthur was watching Merlin, breathing slowly and shallowly. Both boys were tense, Arthur with trying to hold himself back and Merlin with throwing off the pull of Arthur’s magic for him to simply give in.

“Good morning, son,” Uther let his lips part in a semblance of a smile, “I’m glad that you’re up. The ladies will be making their way down to the courtyard soon and I hope you won’t make them wait.” The hope sounded less like a suggestion and more like an order on pain of death. Arthur nodded.

“Of course, Father,” he replied tonelessly. Uther nodded back and turned to leave. Merlin stepped back from Arthur, eyeing the fall of the shirt. Arthur pulled Merlin back, bending to press a kiss to Merlin’s lips as Uther turned around. Merlin slapped Arthur’s hand off his shirt, stepping back as Arthur stumbled forward, looked up and caught his father’s horrified gaze.

“This will not continue, Arthur,” Uther snarled, “I will have a replacement for your servant by noon.”

“Father!” Arthur protested.

“Such behavior is vulgar and unnatural,” Uther replied tonelessly, “It is unbefitting a future King. I will remove the temptation for you.”

“Father,” Arthur sighed, “Please.” He looked back up, “I’ve never questioned your judgment on anything, but I’m asking you for this one thing: don’t take Merlin away from me.”  
“This is what you want to have this fight over?” Uther raised an eyebrow at his son, “A mere manservant?”

“Merlin is not a mere manservant,” Arthur protested, “He’s a trusted friend. Honestly, Father. Hadn’t you caught on yet?”

“Yes, friend,” Uther shook his head, “That’s what that’s called.” Arthur glared at his father, straightening to his full height. He was a good few inches taller than his father. Uther scowled as he realized he was looking up to his son.

“Merlin is not going anywhere,” Arthur spoke calmly, his words measured and steady. Uther tried to out-glare his son. Arthur held his head steady and Uther was forced to blink first. He turned on his heel and stalked out. Merlin had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his features. Arthur shrugged, looking pointedly at the rest of his clothing. Merlin sighed heavily and stalked over to Arthur again, pulling the vest on the prince and lacing the front. Over the vest went a brocade jacket. Merlin gave Arthur a once over, before handing him stockings and polished boots. Arthur smiled shyly at Merlin, giving him a gentle push towards the ground. Merlin huffed a sigh, falling to his knees, taking Arthur’s foot and covering it with both stocking and boot. Arthur offered the other foot and Merlin repeated the process. Arthur placed the booted foot on the floor and Merlin slowly rose to his feet. Arthur smiled at Merlin, and Merlin gave him half a smile back. Arthur clapped one hand on Merlin’s shoulder as he passed him. Merlin nodded, turning to follow the prince out the door. The ladies were waiting, after all, and tardiness was not becoming in future Kings.

Arthur rode at the front of the group, two ladies on each side. Merlin rode a few lengths behind the prince and his ladies, trying to give them space to talk. Arthur was flirtatious and charming, as usual, no visible signs of his failed attempts at seducing his manservant in his demeanor. Merlin tried not to be disappointed in how easily Arthur turned to the bejeweled princesses and flirted effortlessly. He was a man. Arthur was a man. They were brothers and any other relations were entirely inappropriate. However, the way the sun was catching Arthur’s blond locks and making them shine and glow was not helping Merlin convince himself of those facts. Arthur looked like a god of old and Merlin knew the muscles under his clothes too well to not know exactly how they were writhing under his skin with every motion Arthur made. Merlin forced himself to look over at the ladies, knowing it would become embarrassing to watch Arthur further. Serena, who was pale and dark-haired, was getting the most of Arthur’s attention. She was in a dark blue morning dress that was almost black and set off her creamy complexion to advantage. She had no jewels on her neck or wrists, though her hair was pulled up with diamond combs. Accalia, the youngest, was dressed in a simple green frock and had let her horse wander a little away from the group. Amber, Accalia’s elder sister, was keeping one eye on her and the other on the prince’s attention, or lack thereof, to her nearly indecently exposed bosom. Merlin did not blame the girl for her obvious tactics. Amber was a year older than Merlin, who would be an old maid were she not male now. Arthur may have been four years Merlin’s senior, but men were allowed a much longer grace period before they really needed to settle down. Lavender, the brunette, was the perfect age for marriage, demure and sweet. She was nearly perfect by the usual standards. Merlin thought that Arthur probably preferred a girl with more of an obvious strength to her, as he had fallen for Gwen, and seemed to have a soft spot for Merlin himself for being the only person to withstand his charms. Lavender was likely wasting her time. Serena, however, had Morgana’s wit and fire. She was a bit older than Lavender, but younger than Amber and much more secure in herself. Serena could win the prince’s heart, given the right circumstances and a little patience.

The noon meal corroborated Merlin’s suspicions. Serena was seated to Arthur’s right and Lavender was far down the table. One of the three girls who had not gone riding was on Arthur’s left: a blonde with a permanent sneer on her face towards Merlin and a habit of snapping for more wine. Arthur did not approve, Merlin noticed. That ruled out all three blondes and Lavender. Only Serena and the other two girls really had any standing left. Then Merlin saw one of the other girls snap at Gwen. So did Arthur. His jaw twitched. She was out; so it would either be Serena or the redhead. Merlin eyed the redhead. She was pretty, with a good complexion and seemed to be confident and talkative. However, she also had a strong Northern brogue. Serena would likely be the one staying. He caught Gwen’s gaze across the table and cast his eyes pointedly at Serena. Gwen raised an eyebrow, looking at the raven-haired princess closeted with Arthur before scowling and nodding back. She thought the same. Merlin tried a sympathetic smile but Gwen merely scoffed and turned away. Merlin sighed, shifting his weight.

Over the next few days, all the princesses slowly returned to their own castles until only Serena remained. Gwen kept tripping and spilling wine near her, but the dark gowns that Serena favored absorbed the stain. Merlin had to stifle laughter as Gwen feigned innocence and babbled apologies while Arthur scowled at her, not believing it for a second.

Once Serena was the only one left, Uther cornered Arthur in his bath again. Merlin was straightening the room this time, Arthur merely relaxing in the warm water before retiring for the night. Uther wanted Arthur to state his intentions for Serena, meaning propose marriage. Arthur looked more than a little shocked.

“Are you sure now is the best time?” Arthur asked, “Serena is leaving tomorrow, so I would be announcing this in time for her to get in her carriage and leave.” Uther nodded.

“Do not question me, Arthur. It is the perfect time.” Arthur nodded and Uther stood, leaving. “If you value your manservant’s life, you will not abscond with him in the night. Am I clear?”

“Perfectly,” Arthur growled his reply and Uther strode from the room. Merlin had been straightening the entire time. The only indication he had heard a word was the tension in his shoulders. “Merlin, we need to talk.” Merlin crossed to the door and latched it before turning back around.

“What?” his eyes were golden and his arms were crossed.

“Come over here,” Arthur snapped, before taking a calming breath. “Please come over here.”

“Very well, sire,” Merlin bowed before crossing the room to Arthur’s side.

“Merlin, we need to talk,” Arthur repeated, “Sit down.” Merlin pulled a stool from nowhere with his magic and settled down beside Arthur’s bath.

“I’m sitting,” he replied.

“We both know you’re a sorceress, Merlin,” Arthur was speaking quietly, “So why do you keep pushing away my advances? You’re a woman under your spells to prove otherwise.”

“I’m a sorceress and a virgin,” Merlin replied, knowing Arthur already assumed he was untouched, “Your father would kill me for my sorcery were it discovered and he would be looking even harder for something to accuse me of if we had relations. He tried to accuse Gwen of witchcraft when you first announced you fancied her and she’s always acknowledged being female.”

“This is about you worrying about being caught out as a sorceress?” Arthur was gaping at Merlin.

“Also, what if I were to fall pregnant,” Merlin brought up, “Sorcery is innate, and a bastard child of the prince performing magic would not sit well in your father’s court.”

“Who said it would be a bastard?” Arthur asked quietly, looking up at Merlin, “That’s why we’re having this conversation.” Merlin stared at the prince in shock. Arthur chuckled, “I think I love you Merlin. I cannot in good faith propose marriage to Serena in the morning if there’s even the slightest chance with you because I can’t imagine having to deny you in the future and I could not break my vows once I’ll have taken them.” Merlin was still staring open-mouthed at the prince. Arthur chuckled again. “Say something, Merlin.”

“What?” Merlin managed to squeak out, “You… But… Arthur?”

“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur was highly amused.

“You fancied Gwen, and those tavern wenches and definitely not me,” Merlin managed to babble out, “Since when did you decide that you might love me?” Merlin was in shock.

“I’ve suspected I might care more for you than strictly proper for years,” Arthur shook his head, “I realized I may have let it grow into love when Father insisted I wait until dawn to ride after you and I almost got all the way to the stables before Gwaine and Percival dragged me back to my room and locked me in. I was terrified something might have happened to you.”

“Oh,” Merlin nodded, still staring at Arthur.

“Oh?” Arthur asked encouragingly, “Is that all? I admit I love you and you say oh?”

“I’ve been decidedly not thinking about this at all, so I need a moment to process,” Merlin spoke before thinking the better of it.

“You can take all night if you want,” Arthur chuckled, “But I need an answer before I have to propose to Serena tomorrow.” He paused, thinking, “Or get into a rather large fight with my father about not marrying Serena because I think I’m in love with my manservant who is actually a girl. Woman. How old are you, anyway, Merlin?”

“I’ll be twenty tomorrow,” the words came easily, though Merlin did not like to talk about her age. She was an old maid. He, Merlin reminded himself, was a man and could not be an old maid.

“Oh,” Arthur looked contrite, “I didn’t realize. Did you want something for your birthday?”

“I don’t celebrate my birthdays,” Merlin shrugged, “It’s just another day that I’m getting older. There’s nothing to celebrate.”

“Of course there’s something to celebrate,” Arthur scoffed, “You’ve gained another year of life and wisdom and experience, and it’s the only day given to just celebrating you.” Merlin eyed Arthur curiously. Arthur watched Merlin back, a gentle smile on his lips.

“You are a strange one,” Merlin finally broke the silence, “Usually you want to hide from everything and some days you just want to face everything.”

“It’s a man thing,” Arthur chuckled, winking. Merlin rolled her eyes. The spells on her appearance fell away, and Arthur grinned.

“I suppose I wouldn’t understand,” Merlin shook her head. Arthur took her wrist, pulling her closer. Merlin conceded, in her head, that she was, indeed, a woman and having Prince Arthur beg for her answer to his hand was a heady compliment. Arthur dragged her into the bath with him, warm water splashing onto the floor. Merlin curled into Arthur’s embrace, tucking her head under his chin. Arthur’s arms tightened around her body, holding her close.

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, “Please don’t tell me to propose in the morning. I love you. I thought Gwen was enough, but she wasn’t. Serena isn’t either. I need you.” Merlin felt the pull of Arthur’s meager magic, trying to sway her to agree with him. She easily shook it off, wanting to think without the external influence of his powers. Upon reflection, perhaps her emotions for the golden prince were more than friendship and less brotherly than romantic. However, she was still a sorceress, and she was supposed to protect him, not warm his bed.

“I have to protect you,” Merlin finally spoke, “I can’t do that as a woman. You should only propose to Serena if you think you are willing to marry and commit to her for the rest of your life, but I cannot be your excuse. I won’t be your excuse.” Arthur nodded solemnly, not arguing.

“While we’re being honest,” Arthur looked a little sheepish, “Why are you protecting me? You’re a sorceress and my father hasn’t been the kindest to sorcerers.”

“It’s my destiny,” Merlin replied calmly, “You are not your father and someone has to keep you safe from your father’s sins long enough for you to fulfill your destiny. That someone is me.”

“How do you know?” Arthur sounded wistful.

“There are spirits in this world much older than any person, who know more than anyone could learn in one lifetime. I was told that I am fated to protect you and you are the Once and Future King, who will heal Camelot and unite all of Albion.”

“That’s a large destiny to fulfill,” Arthur murmured.

“Yes, and that’s why I can’t be a woman yet,” Merlin sighed, “I have to keep you safe.”

“Very well, Merlin,” Arthur sighed, kissing the top of her head, “You can keep tripping over air and defeating invincible sorcerers as a man. Does that mean no intimate attentions, though?”

“Yes,” Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look, “Let me up.” Arthur scowled but complied. Merlin floated out of the tub, her eyes glowing and soon the spilled water was gone and Merlin was dry. Arthur stood as well, taking the hastily warmed towel from Merlin and stepping out of the bath.

“Merlin, can I have just a moment?” he begged softly, “Just an hour.” Merlin rolled her eyes, tossing him his nightshirt. “Just a moment,” he repeated. His magic was tugging at her again. It would be all too easy to turn to him and raise her arms, letting him hold her, letting it escalate to more. Merlin took a deep breath, steeling herself and shook her head.  
“That will only lead to more moments and hours and we will get caught and your father will have my head,” Merlin replied, “If you need nothing else?”

“Just you,” Arthur sighed, “Goodnight, Merlin.”

“Goodnight, sire,” Merlin replied, all his spells returning, “Sleep well.” Arthur turned away as Merlin left the room, stifling curses. Merlin forced himself not to turn around and run back to Arthur, throwing himself at the prince. Instead, Merlin walked back to his rooms with dignity. Gaius was reading an old sorcery tomb when Merlin arrived. He glanced up at Merlin’s determined expression and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Merlin?” Gaius asked calmly. Merlin shook his head, trying not to scowl. “I think I’ve figured how to break that spell on your voice.” Merlin sighed, walking over to Gaius’ side. There was a spell written on the page before them. “It will get rid of the earthquakes and natural disasters so you can reverse the spell without raining destruction on Camelot.” Merlin nodded. His eyes glowed golden as he spoke the words in silence. The magic worked anyway. Merlin could feel Modred’s magic dissolve. Gaius nodded as Merlin’s eyes faded back to blue.

“Thanks, Gaius,” Merlin chuckled. His mentor nodded.

“Feel better?” Gaius asked.

“Yeah,” Merlin smiled, “Just had a long few days.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Merlin scoffed, “Arthur’s supposed to propose to Serena in the morning before she leaves.”

“Really?” Gaius raised an eyebrow, “Was this his idea?”

“Uther’s,” Merlin answered, “Arthur’s not as keen.”

“Why not?” Gaius sounded a little too knowing and Merlin gave him a suspicious look.

“Still getting over Gwen,” he shrugged, “And he said something about Serena not being enough.”

“Oh…” Gaius smiled knowingly at Merlin, who gave him a blank stare in return. “Any reason she wouldn’t be enough?” Merlin scoffed instead of answering, turning and stomping up the stairs to his room.

“Not me,” he turned and shot back at Gaius before slamming his door for the night. It had been a long few days. He was tired. He was sleeping and not dealing with Arthur’s confessions and Gaius’ heavy handed insinuations. He could swear he heard Gaius laughing in the next room.

The next morning, Arthur and Merlin were silent. Arthur was sitting up, awake, when Merlin arrived. His eyes were tired, and Merlin merely indicated the breakfast he had brought. Arthur shook his head. There were no good natured arguments that morning. Arthur and Merlin were both exhausted and each too hesitant to bring up the confessions of the night before. Arthur pulled on his clothing in silence and Merlin fastened all the lacings without needing to be asked. They walked together down to the throne room. Arthur’s boots thudded on the flagstone floor as he swept through the castle. Merlin’s worn shoes were silent as he followed his master in dignified silence. The doors to the hall opened before them and neither even paused, striding inside with heads held high. The knights had been fidgeting, but they stilled at the sight of Arthur, with Merlin by his side. Serena was standing by her father in a black gown, listening absently to the kings speaking. She turned to see Arthur, his face set. There was none of his usual charm in his demeanor. A silent question formed on her lips. As the two kings turned to acknowledge his presence, their expressions changed as well. Serena’s father grew confused.

Uther looked murderous. “Arthur,” there was a warning in his tone.

“Father,” Arthur’s voice was flat and hoarse from lack of sleep, but his stance was steady. Uther’s eyes darted to Merlin, who was equally unmovable.

“Arthur,” Serena smiled, “Did you not sleep well last night?” Arthur turned to her, a hint of a wistful smile on his lips.

“No, Serena,” he shook his head, “I had a long discussion with myself. My father, and your father too, I expect, wish me to propose to you before you leave. However, I cannot in good faith beg for your hand when I know my heart already belongs to another. You are a wonderful woman and I will not lie to you.” Serena’s eyes darted over to Merlin’s face. Merlin shook his head and cast his eyes over at Gwen, who was standing quietly in the corner.

“I thank you for your honesty,” Serena’s voice did not waver, though her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Her father was not so kind.

“Uther, you said this was a done deal!” he thundered.

“Arthur!” Uther bellowed in turn, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I cannot marry one woman when I love another,” Arthur said, not allowing himself to bend to his father’s will.

“If this is about,” Uther roared before pausing and taking a breath to calm down and hissing, “If this is about your indelicacies, I will have you hanged.” Arthur’s expression twisted into wrath.

“You married my mother for love,” he raged back at his father, “And you have the hypocrisy to tell me you expect me to marry because you wanted grandchildren yesterday and Serena reminds you of Morgana?” Silence settled over the room. Merlin set a calming hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Sire, I think you ought to retire before you say something you regret. You obviously did not get ample rest last night.” Arthur started, turning to Merlin in horror. When there was no golden glow in his eyes, Arthur’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“When did you fix that?” he asked.

“Last night,” Merlin shrugged, “Gaius found the remedy.”

“Oh,” Arthur nodded, turning back to Uther, who was still gaping at his son. “Merlin has a point. Obviously I need to retire and calm myself. Serena, I apologize for my outburst in your presence. It was inappropriate. King Atreus, I beg your pardon as well.” Arthur sighed, turned and strode from the room, Merlin trailing behind him.

“Arthur, this is not the end of this discussion,” Uther snarled, following his son out of the room. Serena and her father exchanged a look before seeing themselves out. The knights followed Arthur and Uther out to the practice field, where Merlin was watching Arthur swing a sword wildly and Uther was ranting up a storm.

“This is not good,” Leon muttered. Gwaine glanced over at him.

“That Arthur seems to have lost all of his training with a sword or that he and the King seem to be in the middle of a battle of wills?”

“Both,” Percival answered. Leon only sighed, shaking his head.

“Arthur!” Uther’s voice was cold, “This behavior is entirely unbefitting a Crown Prince.”

“I cannot live a lie,” Arthur let the sword fall by his side, scrubbing his forehead with his free hand.

“Then perhaps I should take care of that for you,” Uther snarled, his sword unsheathing and swinging through the air until the point rested at Merlin’s neck. Merlin glanced down at the sword before glancing back up at Arthur.

“I would not do that if I were you,” Merlin almost smiled, his eyes sliding over to Uther’s enraged expression.

“You are nothing!” Uther yelled, “Nothing!” The wind kicked up around them in response. Morgana stepped forward from the forest and Arthur’s blade rose to rest at the edge of his father’s throat. Uther gasped at the sight of Morgana, her eyes blazing gold as the wind whipped her hair back.

“Merlin has never been ‘nothing’, Father,” she spoke normally, but her voice carried over the wind, clear and steady. “I suggest you lower your sword.”

“I concur, Father,” Arthur snarled, “I wouldn’t want to have to take this kingdom the same way you did.” Uther let his sword fall, barely nicking Merlin’s collarbone in the process. Arthur let his own sword fall as Uther stepped back. Merlin ignored the small cut, holding out one hand to Morgana. Morgana strode forward and took Merlin’s hand.

“Forgive me, Emrys,” she murmured.

“Welcome home, Morgana,” Merlin replied, their fingers lacing together. Arthur took Morgana’s other outstretched hand, taking his cue from Merlin.

“Welcome home, sister,” he smiled, “We’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, little brother,” Morgana smiled back.

“What is this nonsense?” Uther demanded. No one answered, Merlin, Arthur and Morgana merely turning and making their way back up to the castle, the knights staring down at the trio.

It was long uphill battle, convincing everyone that Morgana had repented and was not going to kill them in their sleep. Uther kept trying to burn her at the stake. Finally he relented, sick with pneumonia and bedridden, admitting that his daughter was not trying to kill him. Uther slowly succumbed to the illness, Arthur taking over more and more of his duties. Merlin spent less and less time with Gaius, no longer being barred from any council. Arthur kept Merlin constantly by his side, and the teasing from the knights waned as his father grew more ill. Arthur grew more serious and staid, only Merlin able to get the prince to laugh.

One winter’s day, Uther did not wake. Morgana ran from his room to Arthur’s at dawn’s light in tears. Merlin and Arthur were standing vigil at the window, turned together and opened their arms. Morgana collapsed into them, sobbing. Arthur shed silent tears, making absolutely no sound. Merlin’s eyes glowed golden for a moment, the bells ringing out to announce the death of the King and the rise of the new King. As the gold faded, a few tears fell. Arthur was crowned king the same day, solemn expressions on everyone’s faces.

“I hope my Father will finally understand,” Arthur sighed, “I’m permanently lifting the ban on magic, effective immediately. Magic is a tool, and people are the ones who use it for good or ill. My sister was born with magic, and I was born of it and I cannot continue to persecute innocent people for the gift they were born with.” At Arthur’s nod, the spells on Merlin fell away, her servant’s garb changing to a sorceress’s robes, her head held high. “Also, Merlin shall be my official Court Sorceress. She has served me loyally for many years and I hope she will finally get the credit she deserves.” Applause rose slowly over people’s confusion as light seemed to flood the hall. Morgana met her brother’s eyes over the crowd and smiled. The attacks from sorcerers would not end immediately, but the offer for peace had been made and the bridge was there to rebuild. Arthur took Merlin’s hand as he returned his sister’s smile. Love heals and Camelot needed to finish healing. Now the room was opened for love to grow and mending to occur.


End file.
